


Mint Eye Madness

by Vcl_1807



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Drug Use, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, i will add more as the story goes, no a sexual one tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Taking place from 707's route on Day 10 and through the secret endings, Saeyoung and (Y/N) go to save Saeran from Mint Eye. Not everything goes as planned, things happen and (Y/N) is hiding something about herself. Something about her past that could evidently change everything in a matter of seconds.





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a quick in and out job, not this huge mess!

Being held down forcibly on the shoulders, arms held outstretched away from my body by two Believers, waiting “patently” for my demise isn’t quite the best-case scenario, now is it? Yeah, I didn’t think so either. How I got myself as well as the RFA, my new friends, along with Saeran, the hacker who lead me to the RFA, in this mess is a whole shitshow and a half. I wiggle and try to escape their death like grip effectively making myself wince, the gun shot wounds still bleeding out. How I’m not unconscious is a miracle, the fabric stemming the bleeding as much as it can must be helping somewhat. But my initial goal of escaping is no use, the two male Believers are way stronger than they appear to be on the surface.

I loud bang resonates through out my cell, making the sound all the more louder than it was suppose to be from the vibrations bouncing off the walls. I attempt to use my shoulders the best that I can to shield my ears from the slight ringing produced by the sound but it’s proven pointless again because of my restraints and the pain from one of the wounds on my shoulder joint.

I look up to see who made the grand entrance to visit me and lo and behold, it’s the only person who could really want to visit, Rika. She’s carrying around a vile with the all too familiar mint coloured liquid stored inside, ready to be shoved down my throat if I don’t co-operate, which I don’t plan to. So, the only logical thought that’s running through my mind is ‘Oh Shit…’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling up to the castle in the mountains, Seven or Saeyoung, puts his red sports car in park and turns off the ignition, making the world around us quiet. Saeyoung is first to break the silence.

“Are you sure you want to so this?”

I sigh. This has got to be the thousandth time that I am going to repeat my answer. “Yes, Saeyoung, I’m sure. Besides, you said it’s going to be a quick in and out kind of thing, so there shouldn’t be any problems, right?”

“Yeah, but-” he starts but I’m quick to stop his doubting thoughts.

“I trust you Saeyoung. We can do this, I know we can…” I take a hold of his hand, squeezing slightly as a reassuring gesture and he squeezes back, silently telling me he got the message.

“Thank you. You remember the plan, right?” He asks. I nod to confirm that I do. “Alright, lets go.” After, Saeyoung opens his car door, stepping out and slamming it shut as I do the same then we both walk to the trunk. Opening the trunk, a whole bunch of tech and gadgets can be seen, ranging from guns to laptops to ear pieces. Saeyoung goes for his hack stuff but stops short when he gets a glance at me, grabbing a gun as well as a holster for it too. Saeyoung’s eyes blow wide and is about to take the gun a way from me as well as most likely lecture me on how dangerous they are and that we won’t need it when I raise my hand signaling him to stop, effectively cutting him off.

“You never know when you might need it” I tell him, “And I know how to work and fire a gun Saeyoung, I’ve done it before.” I add, stating it matter-of-factly. Saeyoung’s eyes are still open wide and a level of shock and confusion are added to his facial expression.

“When did you-” Again, for the third time, I don’t let him finish his sentence.

“It’s a long story, one that won’t be told right now and perhaps not for a long time…” because it’s behind me now. I don’t voice the last little bit though, that would just raise more questions and we don’t have the time for that but I still slightly shudder at the memories, but quickly recompose myself, thankful that Saeyoung didn’t seem to notice. “We have to get Saeran and find out the truth.” He shakes his head slightly, snapping out of his confused state and I turn around but don’t move. I look over my shoulder, “you coming or am I going in myself?” That seems to get him moving, him stuttering out a “Ah, no, no I’m coming!”

I chuckle at his behaviour, turning my head back around to look forward as Saeyoung takes the lead, after grabbing his hacking equipment and closing the trunk, into Mint Eye. Mint Eye, where all the secrets lie and the truth is being held. Held from Saeyoung and the others, except myself… because I already know it… And my god the RFA are going to be scarred by it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiding the gun behind and under my shirt, Saeyoung and I enter Mint Eye, walking until we reach a normal sized metal door accompanied by a metal door handle attached to it. Saeyoung looks left then right, making sure no one’s around to see us enter and when the coast is clear, we slip in, closing the door behind us. Upon entering, one thing stands out to me: it still looks the same as it was last time I was here. There’s the U-shaped desk with the three monitors on top along with the big hanging monitor with six different screens being shown. I internally chuckle when my eyes land on the swivel chair. Same comfy computer chair too… I’m brought out of my thoughts when I hear Saeyoung’s voice talking to me as he sets up his equipment.

“(Y/N), plug this into the one that looks the most important, connect it to my laptop then enter the code RK184JP. Open window and the most important stuff are usually the most recent one so arrange everything from the latest order and start send.” He instructs me as I do it all in sync with his instructions. None of that was new to me though, I’ve done transfers before. “We have to do this fast so you use 100% of the power, then the central system might get over heated” he adds.

Just then the door opens, revealing Saeran with his leather jacket, tattoo and all-around Edgelord style outfit.

“That’s okay, I installed a nice cooler” he says calmly, eyes closed.

“Saeran…” I whisper and he opens his eyes, smiling at me.

“Hello,” he says, “Nice to see you again.” he adds but I know he isn’t to fond of us being here. He walks closer, stopping short of a couple feet in front of us. His mint eyes are on me for a second longer before turning them into the direction of Saeyoung, instantly making his expression go sour. “You, Luciel on the other hand, it is not nice to see you again…” His eyes are dark, full of hate and sadness towards his brother.

“Saeran… I…” Saeyoung starts but is stopped by Saeran chuckling darkly.

“You what Saeyoung? You’re sorry for abandoning me? Leaving me to die with the devil?” he asks coldly.

“I didn’t abandon you Saeran!” Saeyoung defends. “At least, that’s not what it was suppose to have been…” he mumbles the last part but Saeran still hears it.

“So, you admit it? That you left me?” He questions, somewhat amused by the way Saeyoung is acting to his questions and statements.

“I only did it to protect you though!” Saeyoung argues back, trying to get his brother to understand his intentions back then. When the sentence leaves Saeyoung’s mouth, Saeran’s lips turn down into a scowl, teeth bared slightly and eyes seem to have this fire in them. Anger.

“Protect me? Bahahaha!!!” Saeran laughs humorlessly and hysterically, “That’s a load of shit. Even now your lying! Lying to me, lying to everyone! There is nothing that could make me think that you actually wanted to help, that you actually cared for me.” he spits out.

Suddenly, I remembered about the floppy disk full of pictures of Saeran. I just need to get to the main control, there is a place to insert it, I know there is. I’m pulled out of my planning thoughts by the sound of Saeran’s voice again, this time directed to me.

“(Y/N) ~ Come with me, to paradise, away from this filthy liar… I can provide the happiness that he can never give you.” Saeyoung’s gaze turns to the ground, feeling like the statement is true but my next words seem to make him really happy.

“Yeah, no… Thanks, no thanks” I state with firmness in my voice. “My decision stands to be with Saeyoung, he can and will give happiness. Also, no. I’m am not staying here. We are never going to see this place again when we get out, you in tow with us.”

“Mm, sorry princess, but that’s not happening~ I’m not going anywhere with him…” He’s a bit calmer right now, not like what he was mere minutes ago, full of rage, so I sprint around Saeran to the port for the floppy disk and insert it.

“HEY!!” Saeran yells, but I ignore him and seconds later, picture after picture pop up on the many monitors hanging from the wall. I turn back around to face the hackers, more specifically Saeran.

“And, Saeyoung does care Saeran, look.” Beside him Saeyoung shakes his up and down vigorously, agreeing with my statement.

“I asked Rika to send me pictures of you smiling, being happy. If I had known that this was going on, I would have come to get you because you are my brother and I care about you. Saeyoung says with emotion in his voice.

“Come with us Saeran, come home.” I beg but, sadly, all he does is laugh again.

“I have a better idea princess, stay with me, away from the lie producer he is? Come back to paradise.” I stiffen at his last sentence. He knows! Wait… That’s right, he does know…

“What do you mean ‘back’?” I hear Saeyoung question, a look of confusion on his face.

“You haven’t told him!? Hahaha, that’s just to good!” Saeran laughs.

“(Y/N) what does he mean!? (Y/N)!?”

“Oh, you will just love what it is Saeyoung, and when you find out… you’ll never want to see her again…” Saeran says with a mischievous grin. Well of course he won’t if the whole story isn’t told, even then though… will he still except me for my past? 

While I’m stuck in my thoughts, Saeran makes his way towards the door. “See ya” he says, inputting a password to the keypad beside the door and slipping through the door before it closes when he’s done. I recognize that password… what was it for again? Before I can think anymore on the subject, a loud siren starts going off along with the room flashing a bright red.

“Bomb is set to go off in 5 minutes” a male robotic voice states.

Oh… it was the password to activate the bomb… right…

“Shit…” I mumble under my breath, Saeyoung not hearing the curse.

“Shit…” Saeyoung echoes, unbeknownst to the fact that he did so. 

I double check all the doors in the room, which is two, to make sure that they really are locked. They are. There’s a way to unlock the doors, I know that, but no way to deactivate the bomb once it’s activated.

“4 minutes remaining until detonation.” The voice sounds again, alerting that time is running out. I make my way back over to the computers and start working to open least one of the doors.

“What are you doing!?” Saeyoung asks frantically as he, too, tries to open the doors himself.

“Shh, stop doing that and give me a minute” I shush him since I need to concentrate. Yet he doesn’t stop, yelling at me that he needs to open the doors. Oh well, I can still work with the noise, I just might cut it close.

“2 minutes remaining until detonation” Oh I really will be cutting it close, the exit is about a minute run from here and that’s all that I need, a minute, to get Saeyoung and I out of this room.

“Saeyoung, stand back from the door and when I say run, you run right out the door, okay?” I don’t hear an immediate answer but a moment later an “okay” can be heard from the man behind me. Seconds later I’m moments away from opening the door, “Okay, Saeyoung, on the count of three run. 1, 2, 3, SAEYOUNG RUN NOW!!” I yell at him as I type the last line of code and hit enter, opening the door for us to get out. I grab Saeyoung’s laptop, thankful all the info was transferred, and book it out the door with Saeyoung.

“1-minute remaining until detonation” the voice warns. The door is right there, I can see it.

“30 seconds remaining” We reached the door. Saeyoung tries to open it but it doesn’t budge.

“Move” I say, pushing past him to reach the door.

“20 seconds remaining” I look at the keypad and input the code 10 03 95, her birthday. I pull the door open but it only opened a crack, enough for one person to get out at a time.

“10 seconds remaining” I push the laptop into Saeyoung’s arms and push him out the door.

“Run now! Away from the building, I’m right behind you!” I say as I start to make my way through the doorway. From the corner of my eye I can see that Saeyoung is doing as I said.

“5” I made my way out.

“4” Run

“3” Run

“2” Run

“1”

BOOM!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

BOOM!!!!!!!

There goes the bomb and, unfortunately, I wasn’t far enough away from the building and got caught in the blast range, falling to the ground, hard, losing consciousness.

“(Y/N)!!!” I hear Saeyoung yell for me and the sound of running footsteps but both sound faint, barely even there. I can also smell the fire coming for the now burning Mint Eye building. The footsteps stop close to me, mostly likely right beside me, and I can feel Saeyoung shake me violently. “Come on (Y/N), wake up!! Please!!” Finally, I’m able to find the strength to open my eyes and look at Saeyoung. He gasps and pulls me close to him, hugging me so tight that if he continues it I might die for real. After some time, I register the feeling of tears on my shoulder. Oh god he’s crying… 

“Hey, Saeyoung shh, it’s okay…” I try to comfort him. He just shakes and lifts his head to look at me in the eye, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“NO IT’S NOT!! You almost died! How is that okay!?” he then places his head back on my now tear soaked shoulder, “Just please… don’t be so reckless again… I can’t lose you…” Was I suppose to hear that? Well, either way I did so it doesn’t matter right now. All I do is start to rub his back, letting him know that it’s okay. It doesn’t last long though, since I break the silence with my question.

“Did you see Saeran? Do you know where he is?” Saeyoung immediately raises his head and lets go of my body.

“That’s right!! I saw Saeran by a car and Vanderwood take him, he must think Saeran is me. I wasn’t able to stop them in time and now Saeran’s in danger by the agency!” Saeyoung tells me the story urgently. I nod understanding the severity of the situation and start to get up. I’ve heard that the agency is horrible from Saeyoung and it really is bad, so Saeran must really be in danger. Seeing me trying to stand, Saeyoung wraps his left arm under my arm and helps me up. I’m a little wobbly so he helps me all the way to the car too and sits me on the hood of his car, far enough that I won’t slip off when he lets go. Saeyoung does a quick look over of me, saying “Hold on,” then he slips off somewhere over to the car.

I can hear the rustling of something, fabric most likely from Saeyoung movements, then he comes back seconds later with a bag. He sets the bag on the hood right beside me and opens it up. When he does I can see that the bag is full of medical supplies like antiseptic, gauze, tweezers and other things that any person would need to treat someone injured. Saeyoung also brought with him a water bottle, probably to help with the cleaning or my wounds. Opening the bottle and grabbing the tweezers along with a cloth, Saeyoung gets to work treating a wound or maybe wounds that he must have spotted. His first stop on his ‘to treat’ list is the right side of my body, more specifically my arm. 

Now that the adrenaline has worn off I can feel the reason for Saeyoung going to my arm. A stinging pain and something sticking running down my arm can be felt. I turn my head to the side to get a look at the damage done and wince slightly, my neck and head met with a slight throbbing pain. Saeyoung’s head shoots up at the sound.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Sorry…” He apologises but I lift up my left arm, the one he’s no t treating and wave it my hand dismissively.

“No, just a pain in my neck and head.” I explain.

He nods, “Well, that makes sense since you made such an impact to the ground. I’ll check over that in a second once I’m done.”

“Okay” I whisper, letting him look over and tend to my injuries. My gaze switches back and forth between the roaring fire and Saeyoung. Finally, my sight stays with him, watching intently as he takes little rocks out of the wound and washing it with cloth and water bottle. The cut isn’t even that deep or long from what I see, it should heal within 2 or 3 days, but it’s still good to treat it so it doesn’t get any worse. Better safe than sorry, right? After taking care of that wound, like he said, Saeyoung moves to inspect my head along with my neck.

“Your neck’s bruised, but your head probably just hurts from hitting your head against the ground when the building exploded.” Saeyoung concludes. I hum in acknowledgement at his statement. Then, Saeyoung takes the cloth and pours some more water on it, reaching up to my face. “You got some dirt here too…” he mumbles and I can’t help the blush that appears at he cleans up my cheeks. Saeyoung’s cheeks, I can see, are only a light shade of pink, but it’s still a blush. His eyes are locked on mine, as are mine with his, and it stays that way from who knows how long. Even though if felt like ages that we stayed looking at each other, it ended too soon for my liking, with Saeyoung moving away since he finished cleaning my face.

Silence falls upon us once again but I’m not sure if it’s a comfortable one or not, maybe comfortable for me but not Saeyoung. As he packs up the equipment, it’s clear to me that he wants to say something, he just won’t or maybe doesn’t know how to bring it up.

“What is it Saeyoung?” I ask finally, unable to hold back my impatience. Saeyoung faulters his movements for only a second but then rights himself. He lets on what he wants to say nevertheless.

“It’s just what Saeran said back there. What did he mean (Y/N), about coming back? Have you been here before?” Man, I really never wanted to bring up the past, but I knew the second those words left Saeran’s mouth, Saeyoung would be confused and start to ask questions. Before I even decide whether to tell the truth or not, Saeyoung’s ring tone starts to blare, signally an incoming call. The ring tone must belong to someone important because as soon as it starts it stops, Saeyoung answering the call.

“Hello!?” he says frantically.

“Hello, Zero-Seven” the voice on the other end greets, although not in a friendly way.

“Vanderwood!” Saeyoung yelled into the phone, understandable so, since he was the one who abducted Saeyoung’s brother.

“Meet me 300km north-east of where you are, bring the files with you.” Vanderwood orders.

“Where’s my brother!” Saeyoung shouts, concern and fear still evident in his voice.

“I have him right here.” Vanderwood states.

“Let go of me you-” Saeran’s struggles become muffled. Saeyoung’s eyes go wide at the sound of his brother struggling.

“Vanderwood, don’t hurt him! Give him back!” Saeyoung begs.

“You can have him back, once I have the files in my hands.” Vanderwood instructs calmly, ending the call right after. The phone hangs by Saeyoung’s ear longer than it should have. I hop off the hood of the car and walk over to the passenger side door. Before opening it and getting in I look up to Saeyoung.

“What are you waiting for?” That seemed to jolt him back to reality. Saeyoung turns and looks at me, his expression saying ‘what?’. I continue, “Get in, we have your brother to save, don’t we?” Saeyoung nods and walks over to the driver side, getting in and closing the door behind him. I do the same but instead on the passenger side. Both of us buckle up and Saeyoung pulls his car keys out of his jeans pocket.

“What’s the plan?” I ask. He smiles and looks at me.

“I have a couple ideas in mind” Is all he says before inserting the key into the ignition and starting it up, making the car roar to life. Pulling the gear shift into drive, Saeyoung starts to pull back onto the road, heading north-east as instructed, off to save Saeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading^^


	4. Chapter 4

“The party’s today” I say out of the blue. After leaving Mint Eye, Saeyoung drove him and I to a cabin for the night. Now, Saeyoung and I are on our way to a clearing, where we are to meet up with Vanderwood and Saeran. We made up a plan while we were driving, ran over said plan a couple times to make sure we both understood our jobs to succeed with this plan. In my opinion, the plan is genius but I guess that’s expected coming from a genius himself. Saeyoung hums, acknowledging my statement from earlier.  
“Yeah it is. Too bad we are missing it but I’m sure the others are going to be able to handle it.” He responds plainly, focused on the road. I don’t say anything after, there’s nothing to say.   
“35.8km until destination” a robotic voice informs. Almost there. I’m a little surprised that between when we left Mint Eye until now that Saeyoung didn’t bring up the thing that happened in the Mint Eye building. I’m grateful actually, the wounds are still some what fresh and I still sometimes have problems but I’ve gotten better. Before my mind dives into the pit of nightmares, Saeyoung starts to talk again.  
“We’re almost there. You still got your gun?” He asks.  
“Yep.” I answer.   
“Good, make sure it’s hidden out of sight and do you remember the plan?”   
“Yep.” I say again. He doesn’t say anything further just turns back to driving. It’s been awhile since some action has happened in my life, half a year to be exact, but the sudden rush that’s coming back into my life isn’t so bad. Yeah, I would prefer if I never had to hold a gun again but I guess I just gravitated towards it. Old habits really do die hard.   
“15.4km until destination” Man, so close. Hopefully everything goes as planned. It should but you never know with these kinds of situations.  
“7.9km until destination”   
“3.2km until destination”   
“You have arrived at your destination, meow~” We’re here. Putting the car in par, Saeyoung exhales a shaky breath, obviously nervous with how the next little bit will turn out. Just like before going into Mint Eye, I gently squeeze Saeyoung’s hand, again, silently reassuring that everything will be okay and that nothing bad will happen. Once again, just like the last time, he squeezes back.   
“I know I say this a lot (Y/N) but, thank you.” He specks while looking down at his lap.  
“Of course, Saeyoung, that’s what friends are for right? Being there for each other.” I tell him almost in a whisper. Saeyoung nods his head slightly.  
“Yeah, right.” he whispers back. We sit for all of a few seconds until his head snaps up and looks back at me. “Right, well, we need to go now.” I nod, ready as ever to retrieve Saeran from the agency.  
“Okay then let’s go.”   
Stepping out of the car with Saeyoung on the other side of the car doing the same, we face a open meadow like space with trees, bushes, flowers, stuff like that. Over the years I’ve learned to take a look at my surroundings and when I do, I can faintly spot the nuzzle of a gun and some hair poking out behind a tree. I only pretend not to notice since it could compromise the mission, so I just keep walking beside Saeyoung. We’re just far enough away from Vanderwood to only see his mouth move, like he’s talking to someone, but unable to hear what it is.   
Finally, we are standing right in front of Vanderwood and Saeran.  
“Ms. Vanderwood! Long time no see! You miss me?” Saeyoung asks in his cheery 707 persona voice. Vanderwood scoffs and rolls his eyes at Saeyoung’s usual antics, having no time for it.  
“Where’s the info?” he asks, all serious and getting straight to the point. Getting the message, Saeyoung turns into his serious mode now.  
“In the car.” Is all he replies with.  
“I have to see the info destroyed first,” Vanderwood insists, “Then I will return the hostage”  
“You can just go check inside the car. I have to check that your hostage is safe.” Saeyoung retorts back to Vanderwood. Another scoff from Vanderwood’s lips.  
“Do as you please. Check him right now. I didn’t touch a single hair just like you said. Turning his attention from Vanderwood, Saeyoung looks to Saeran, sighing softy as it seems there is no damage done to him.  
“….Saeran” Saeyoung mumbles but Saeran doesn’t say a word to him. Seeing that his brother won’t say anything to him, Saeyoung continues, “I’m glad you don’t seem hurt… I checked the hostage.” Saeyoung says going back to Vanderwood, “I accessed the server with my laptop in the car. Check it and delete it yourself. I’ll stay here.”   
“Yeah, no. You come with me to the car.” Vanderwood orders.  
“Hmm… why can’t you trust me?” Saeyoung questions.  
“How can you ask that right now!?” Vanderwood asks agitated with the red head.   
That’s my cue.  
“Go to the car with me.” I say catching the attention of the two agents. Neither say anything, Vanderwood looks to be thinking while Saeyoung is faking shock at my declaration.   
“(Y/N)… Are you sure! No, I’ll just go.” Saeyoung insists but is stopped by the brown-haired man.   
“No, you come with me.” He orders, pointing to me as he says so. I nod understanding that there is no room for argument in this situation, not that I want to argue that is. It’s all going according to plan. I turn around, facing away from everyone now, and start to walk back over to the car. I know Vanderwood is following me because I can hear his booted footsteps behind me. Making my way up to the passenger side door, Vanderwood, finally catching up with me, stands beside me, not so patiently waiting of me. Opening the car door, Vanderwood pushes past me upon seeing the laptop and files with the information.  
After a moment of skimming through, Vanderwood mumbles under his breath, but just loud enough for me to hear, “this seems to be everything, but how can I trust him…?” That’s my other cue. Leaning past him, I turn on the radio. “What are you doing!?” Vanderwood asks but I ignore him, waiting for the radio to start up.   
“Vanderwood. It’s me, Agent 707.” The radio says in Saeyoung’s voice. Vanderwood takes a step back, surprised.  
“Why is his voice coming out of the radio!?” he questions. I remain quiet, waiting for radio Saeyoung to continue.  
“Don’t even think about holding the person next to you hostage. If you even touch her, I will make sure you disappear from the face of this Earth, so watch it. I’m serious.”   
“This was all part of your plan? What are you planning?” Vanderwood whisper shouts.  
“I don’t know what deal you made with the agency. I’m sure they said they’ll put you in the high ranks or promised you a fabulous life once this is taken care of. But oh no. To them, you’re just a person who knows too much. If you’re smart… you should already know that they’ll get rid of you once this is over. You just came this far because there wasn’t anyway out.” Vanderwood mumbles something under his breath but this time I was unable to hear, so I just focus back to the radio. “I will give you a chance to run away right here. If you open the glove box, you’ll find your new identification forms. You’re already listed in the national registry. If you just accept it, we can make sure that the agency never finds us.” Saeyoung takes a second to let Vanderwood take that in.   
In that moment, Vanderwood says, “Identification…? You hacked into the national registry? Are you insane?” I have to hold back a chuckle because, yes, Saeyoung is insane, but a good kind of insane.  
“…Right now, I’ve left the person most important to me in your hands. This is the only chance for you to live. The Vanderwood I know wouldn’t refuse this. If you understand, tell your boss everything is okay, and then drive the car towards me.”   
Vanderwood seems deep in thought, seemingly debating the pros and cons of each decision available to him. Finally deciding on an answer, Vanderwood mutters a small “…Damn it” before turning slightly away from the car, then the radio starts up again one last time.  
“The car is bulletproof. Then see you later” That’s the end of the recording. Vanderwood just stands there for a second, probably thinking, but I start to grow impatient with him. We don’t have much time.  
“Hurry up and make a decision” I order.   
“Damn… Shit…” he whispered before bring his right hand up to his ear. “…Boss, it’s Vanderwood. I encountered a security lock while deleting the data in the car. Requesting permission to approach Agent 707, over.” The “boss” is talking on the other side of the earpiece and I can’t make much out. All I’m able to hear is “planning something… hostage and approach him,” but it seemed to be a thumbs up to go over to Saeyoung since Vanderwood says, “Yes, sir. On my way towards him, over” and proceeds to head over to the driver’s side to drive over. While doing so, he mumbles, “I have no other choice now. It’s life or death now…!”   
Climbing in and starting up the car, Vanderwood and I drive the car up to the twins, his earpiece making a slight static noise while doing so.   
“I guess… this will be a less painful way to die.” The brunet mumbles. The earpieces starts to static a little again, the boss must be trying to talk to Vanderwood but with no luck. Stopping in front of the hackers, Vanderwood and I climb out fast and run over to get them.  
“Vanderwood!! Take him in!! Hurry!!” Saeyoung orders, handing an unconscious Saeran over to him. Vanderwood is able to grab him in time but still has a confused look on his face.  
“What? Why is he unconscious!?”   
“Hurry!!” Saeyoung says, ignoring Vanderwood’s question. Just as Vanderwood was placing Saeran in the back behind the driver seat, I was just close enough to hear the boss order any other agents he might have to attack. Out of the corner of my eye I can see two enemy shooters that were hiding, aiming their guns at Saeyoung. Vanderwood was just done putting Saeran in and moving out of the door way. Vanderwood decided to set Saeran in the middle of the backseat so Saeyoung could sit beside his brother.   
Just as the guns were locked on their target and fired out, I pushed Saeyoung into the car making the shots target change from Saeyoung to me. One shot nicked me in my right shoulder, right where the joint is, while the other hit me on the left side of my abdomen.   
“(Y/N)!!” Saeyoung shouts. Both of the agents eyes are wide, shocked that I pushed Saeyoung out of the way to take the blow for him, but I just shake it off for now, we are still in the middle of a gun fight after all.  
“I’m fine, get in the car Vanderwood!” I yell at him and he nods his head heading to the other seat in the back that’s behind the passenger’s seat. I slam Saeyoung’s door shut and rip mine open in a flash and climbed in, closing the door just as fast as I opened it.   
“(Y/N) you can’t drive, you’re hurt!” Saeyoung protests, “Let me drive!”  
“No! I’ll be fine for now, just let me get us out of here, there’s no time!” I retort, shaking my head no. I start up the ignition and the car roars to life. I push the gear shift in to drive and step on the gas, racing us out of there and to the cabin in the woods, all while slowly bleeding out.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first part of our get away I use two hands on the wheel, not risking the chance of crashing from the high speeds I was going at to distance us from the enemy. Therefore, I ended up wincing every time that I had to turn a corner, which mind you was a lot, and each time Saeyoung asks if I’m okay and blames himself since he was the one who made the plan and that he should have been the one to get shot not me. And every time I tell him that I’m okay, that it’s not his fault and that it was my decision to push him out of the way.

The cabin its self is a couple of hours away, about 4 or 5, and so far we’ve been driving for 3 hours. By now I’m only using one hand to drive since we aren’t in the city anymore so it’s less likely for me to hit anything. Due to the wound on my shoulder joint, blood has stained my shirt, most of it collecting in one spot, where I got shot, but a small stream of blood has trickled down my shirt too. As for my stomach wound, blood has also collected were the shot is and a small pool of blood has collected on the seat since it flowed out of the wound and down my side.

While individually where I got shot wouldn’t be able to kill me within seconds, if not treated soon I’ll probably pass out, and being shot twice isn’t helping, it’s only speeding up the blood loss. What’s more is that about 10 minutes ago, my vision started to blur around the edges, my condition just keeps getting worse and worse and I can’t last much longer. Coming to that conclusion I speed up slightly, hopefully making us get to the cabin quicker.

I try to focus on other things while at the same time the road, trying to keep my mind off my current state. I look out in front of me, out of the windshield, looking out at the vast scenery. Once it proved that it was an affective trick for keeping my mind of things, I continued to do it for the next 45 minutes.

By now it’s grown dark out and some stars have started to appear, making the outside world all the more beautiful to look at. Suddenly a wave of pain shoots through my abdomen and shoulder making me yelp in pain and slightly veer to the other lane, but I am quick to get back on the right lane. I was too caught up in the view and straight ahead that I haven’t been looking directly on the road, making me miss something and I ended up hitting it, causing the car to bounce slightly and my body to move just the right way for pain to emit from both my wounds. My vision darkens slightly, sort of like when you get up too fast, but in a few moments it’s back to normal. For now, at least.

“Oi! What’s wrong!?” I hear Vanderwood ask from behind.

“Are you okay!?” Saeyoung asks, slightly panicked at the sudden break in silence.

From the corner of my eye I can see a hidden road that leads off to the cabin. I start to slow down a bit then when I reach the road, I turn into it and drive on it to the cabin. Finally I respond to the men in the back seats, “Y-yeah, I’m fine, the car just bounced a little and the movement caused my body to move and my wounds started to hurt again because of it.” I look down to check the damage of my one wound. Earlier it had stopped bleeding a bit because I haven’t been moving, therefore my blood not flowing as fast as when we were in danger. Same goes for my arm. Now, from the sudden jerk, it’s started to bleed again if only a little though.

Pulling up to the cabin, I move the gear shift into park and turn the car off. Vanderwood starts to grab Saeran and make his way out to the cabin door. I stay in the car just to rest for a second. Saeyoung stays in the car as well, see as my breath has become slightly labored. After a moment I open the car door and swivel my body out, wincing slightly. Saeyoung follows suit and helps me out a little and supports me all the way to the cabin.

Saeyoung sets me on the couch and pulls out his phone, probably to update the others and give some instructions to Jumin. After he sets his phone back into his jeans pocket and faces me, looking me straight in my (e/c) eyes.

“Why?” Saeyoung whispers to me.

“Why what?” I ask, unsure of what he’s referring too.

“Why did you take the hit for me? I would have been fine.” I simply shrug at him with my uninjured arm. Why did I? To be honest I don’t know myself, multiply reasons, I guess. Saeyoung’s eyes travel over my form and widen suddenly upon landing on the two bullet wounds, how much blood has flown out of my body, staining my shirt.

“Vanderwood! Go into my car and grab the bag full of medical supplies!” Saeyoung orders. Vanderwood looks confused for a second but then looks over at me and then nods. I sit up and start to remove my shirt so they will be able to look better, and as I take it off, I don’t miss the blush that blossoms onto Saeyoung’s face, the shade of red nearly matching his hair. A minute later Vanderwood comes back into the cabin baring the bag and sets it on the couch, then turns to me to start with a small blush forming on his cheeks too, only Vanderwood doesn’t stop, choosing to ignore the fact that I only a have a bra on and no shirt. He kneels slightly to the ground, examining my stomach wound and after about a couple minutes he straightens and reaches into the medical bag pulling out tweezers, gauze, bandages and two bottles of rubbing alcohol, one half empty the other completely full. The first thought that runs through my mind is that this is going to hurt a lot.

“Hold still I need to get the bullet out.” Vanderwood says moving the pair of tweezers over to the wound.

“Oka-” I can’t even finish one word because, not even giving me a second to prepare myself, Vanderwood goes right into me with the tweezers, grabs the bullet and pulls it out swiftly but carefully enough not to do more damage, all in a mater of minute to two.

“Huh, easier than I though.” Vanderwood comments probably since I didn’t move or yelp in pain during the removal. He discards the bullet onto the coffee table beside him and then moves further up my body toward my other wound.

“Ah, this one will be way easier, I can see it right there” Vanderwood mumbles to himself. I just hum and wait for him to remove that bullet. Surprisingly, this one hurt just a little more, I don’t know why it just did so I ended up hissing a little in pain. Vanderwood doesn’t pay any mind to the obvious pain I have and removes the bullet successfully. Placing the bullet with the other one, Vanderwood turns towards Saeyoung who’s just been standing there and watching the whole time.

“Oi Seven, come here” Vanderwood calls. Saeyoung nods and walks over to kneel beside Vanderwood. He hands Saeyoung the full bottle of rubbing alcohol and a piece of gauze, Vanderwood taking one himself and the other bottle of rubbing alcohol. Vanderwood starts to open the bottle and Saeyoung does the same.

“Okay Agent on the count of three start pouring the bottle onto her one wound while I do the other. DO. NOT. STOP!” Vanderwood puts emphasis on that last few words and Saeyoung’s eyes go wide. His gaze flicks back and forth between me, Vanderwood and the bottle a couple of times before they finally stop on me. He looks incredibly worried and I give him a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay Saeyoung, listen to him don’t stop even if I scream. Okay?” It takes him a second but he eventually returns my smile and nods, getting ready to pour the burning liquid on me.

“One, two, three!” Vanderwood counts down and when he reaches three both men start to pour the alcohol on me. My eyes snap shut and my head turns away from them, hands gripping tightly into the couch from the pain. My mouth opens but nothing comes out, it’s only a silent scream. It feels like it lasted forever before finally they stop and press the gauze to the now cleansed wounds.

“Hold this” Vanderwood asks for Saeyoung to hold down his piece of gauze. Saeyoung nods and does so while Vanderwood turns, grabs the bandages and starts to wrap the gauze and wound on my shoulder up. When both are wrapped Vanderwood stands up.

“Get some rest now” he orders me and I only nod, not having a lot of strength from all the pain I just experienced. He walks away to lean on the wall and Saeyoung, somehow, managed to find a blanket and he drapes it over me, the blanket going just over my shoulders. I close my eyes, getting ready to rest. 

“Mhmm…” Just before I fall asleep, a groan fills the room and I look to my left and see that Vanderwood had set Saeran on an arm chair not to far away from the couch I was on. Saeran had started to stir, possible waking up and only when another groan and more stirring happens can I be certain that, yeah, he is waking up…

Saeran’s eyes flutter open and he looks around then suddenly they go wide in panic maybe? Fear? Confusion? I’m not sure maybe even a fix of all three.

“W-where am I?!” Saeran asks, his voice calm but will certainly rise in a matter of seconds.

“Saeran…” Saeyoung calls and, just like I said, Saeran ends up practically screaming at him.

“STAY AWAY! WHERE AM I, ANWSER ME!”

“Calm down Saeran” I say calmly, knowing that yelling will only make it worse. Saeran’s eyes dart over to my injured form and a smirk places itself on his face. Saeran stands up from where he was sitting and attempts to walk over to me but Vanderwood stands in his way. Saeran stays smirking but backs away a step, getting the message that it’s no use trying to get any closer.

“Can at least go out for some air and a smoke?” Saeran asks.

“What!? No, you can’t you have to stay here so we can keep an eye on you.” Vanderwood protests.

“Yeah, besides it’s dangerous out there right now…” Saeyoung adds to Vanderwood’s argument.

“Set boundaries for him, don’t let him past the tree line. You’ll know if he does.” I tell them as I sink a little into the couch, growing increasingly tired every second that passes by. Letting out a sigh, Vanderwood slowly nods his head.

“Okay fine, you heard her right boy? No further than the tree line got it!?” Saeran nods his head once then walks out the door. Right then I let out a yawn and Saeyoung walks over to me, placing a hand on top of my head, not doing anything, just resting it there.

“Get some sleep (Y/N), you need it” I’m about to open my mouth and say that both he, Saeran and Vanderwood all need sleep too but Saeyoung cuts me off. “We’ll get some sleep too don’t worry” he says with a smile. I smile back and close my eyes, drifting off into sleep, not able to stay awake a second longer.

Saeran walks out the door and stands beside the door, staying just enough in sight for them to see him but enough so they don’t know what he’s doing. Saeran was able to swipe Vanderwood’s phone and is currently getting the coordinates to their current location then he will be making a phone call to the Savior, letting her know where they are and of his little discovery. Dialling the Saviors number, Saeran waits for her to pick up and when she does, he relays the coordinates and informs her of how many people are with him. Before the Savior can hang up, Saeran stops her.

“One more thing Savior.”

“Yes Saeran?” she replies in an intoxicatingly sweet voice.

“The girl that I led, (Y/N), it’s that (Y/N).” 

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes, (Y/N), also known as Believer number 505S has been found” he confirms with a smirk.

“Good work Saeran, she will be of great help to us in Paradise once again” the Savior says Saeran before ending the call.

‘We have you now 505S…’


	6. Chapter 6

Bang  
Bang  
Bang  
Loud knocks on the wooden door of the cabin stir me from my slumber and I awaken to, not only panicked faces of Saeyoung and Vanderwood, but also Saeran walking over and opening the door, almost like he was expecting them. When the door is fully open, from what I can make out with my blurry vision from just waking up, are 6 Mint Eye Believers and a man with mint blue hair. Wait a minute… that’s V! I jolt up at seeing all the people who have entered the semi-cramped space of the cabin’s living room and hiss in pain from my wounds. Attention is drawn to me from everyone, all eyes are now on me. I sit up a little better and try to stand up but I’m gently pushed back down by Saeyoung. I look up to him, about to say something when he shakes his head. I get the message, he wants me to not say anything and, probably, wants me to not stress myself further.   
“You can take me and Vanderwood, just leave her here.” Saeyoung says without looking away from me. My eyes widen. He’s really going to sacrifice himself and Vanderwood just because I have a couple scrapes!? Ha! Yeah right! I stand up, startling Saeyoung a little, causing him to take a step back. I bite my tongue, suppressing the urge to voice my distress, although I’m sure my face portrays my pain anyways. Just as I open my mouth again to argue, V interrupts me.  
“Get her too” He orders. The Believers nod and start to advance towards us three. The room isn’t that big so they reach us quick. One Believer goes to each Vanderwood and Saeyoung, grabbing and binding their arms behind their backs. I, unfortunately, get two Believers to restrain me, which they do rather harshly. They bind us with thick rope which is sure to dig into our flesh if we struggle enough, well, from how tight they tied me, I’m not sure about the others.   
“Saeran as well” V says after awhile.  
“What!?” Saeran growls at him. The remaining two Believers grab and tie Saeran too, but not without a fight from Saeran.   
“Let go! Now!” He yells while squirming, trying his hardest to escape the circumstances that Saeyoung, Vanderwood and I are in now. Saeran was unfortunately unsuccessful and ended up getting bounded like the rest of us. We start filing out of the cabin and into the forest, heading in the direction of Mint Eye. I’m in the front, followed by Saeyoung, Vanderwood then Saeran. Specking of Saeran, it seems he’s given up on fighting, for now at least. I sigh quietly, not sure what lies ahead for us. The one thing I know is that it’s in no way good. 

It sort of blurred together, the walk I mean. It seemed to have taken no time at all but I know that the walk from that cabin to the M.E headquarters takes a couple hours. Our surroundings such as the sky have changed colour, also proving that a long time has passed. As we all approach the front entrance, V chants the password to get in. Shroud your vision, and you shall be saved. After saying it so many times and it being practically drilled into your head, there’s no real way to forget that sentence that would give access to the whole building, like now. After being granted entrance into the cult, we walk through hallway after hallway to finally reach what I’ve been dreading.  
A bookcase at the end of the hall.  
Not just any bookcase though, pulling the right book forward will open one of the passage ways that can lead to the basement. Yes, there are more than one. The Believer on my right reaches over and pulls on one of the books in from of me, or rather it’s a play, Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Funny how the play ends in a tragedy and the basement is full of those too, makes you wonder if it’s actually a coincidence or not.   
After the play is pulled a small click is heard and the book shelf moves forward slightly. The same Believer that pulled the play pulls the shelf forward revealing a winding staircase that travels down. The walls are made of a sort of tan coloured brick and it’s a little stuffy. The Believer returns to my right and I’m roughly shoved forward, a sign that I should start moving my ass or else. Knowing that if I did get free, even with a gun, it’s 1 against 6 where all 6 are armed with guns too, and I’m injured. Maybe if I wasn’t injured, I could take them down, but right now I can’t. So, begrudgingly, I start to descend down the staircase.   
Our footsteps echo around us as we walk through a hall that’s lined with cells, both small and big, before finally making it to a large one at the end of it. Our bindings are cut then the twins, Vanderwood and I are practically thrown into the cell.  
“You too traitor” one of the Believers states in a deep voice before pushing V in too. V was caught off guard so he wasn’t prepared for it and ended up stumbling in. He would have fallen to the ground if I didn’t catch him at the last second, and I grunt a little in pain at the use of my arm. I wasn’t able to stand for that long though, so I suppose I only delayed and cushioned V’s fall, bring myself down too along the way. I landed on my butt while V landed over of my legs. V realized after a while and quickly got off and apologized and I told him it was okay. I stand up, walk right up to the cell’s metal bars and glare at the Believers, continuing to do so even as they all walk back down the corridor. Well, except for one who remained in their spot in front of us.   
“It’s good to see you again (N/N)… I’ve missed you” a small male voice said. I recognized the voice almost immediately.   
“Louis? Is that you?” I ask in a whisper, not believing my ears. But I am right. The cloaked figure grabs their hood and flips it over their head to reveal Louis, a blond haired, brown eyed guy. Louis is about 5’9 with a build like V’s. I smile at Louis, new hope filling me that there might actually be a way out of here.   
“I’ve missed you too Louis. I would give you a hug, but I’m sort of locked in here,” I say with a nervous laugh as I motion to the bars separating us. I lower my voice to a whisper, “how about you let us out, I’m sure you have the key Louis! Please, then we can all get out of here!” I say with hope in my voice. What he does next surprises me, he chuckles. A somewhat dark chuckle.   
“Oh, you mean this key,” he asks, holding up a set of keys that dangle around a ring. I nod my head up and down vigorously.   
“Yes, yes, oh my god yes Louis! I knew you’d have them! Now can you-” I was cut off by Louis thrusting his free hand through the bars and his hand wrapping around my neck. My eyes widen at the action and I immediately start to struggle. He pulls me closer to the bars so now the side of my face is pressed up against them. Louis leans close to my ear and whispers in it.  
“You’re not getting out (N/N), I won’t let you…” he lets go of my throat and I quickly back away to look at him in disbelief. I look him over and then my eyes widen for a second time. Louis’ eyes, which are suppose to be a brown, are right now shine a bring green minty colour like Saeran’s eyes. Realization hits me, he’s under the influence of the Elixir.   
“You’re not the Louis I know!” I say while pointing an accusing finger at him. He merely raises his hands in mock surrender.  
“Guilty as charged” he replies with a smirk that’s laced with a mixture of amusement and malice, I growl and hang my head, looking at the ground and trying to keep my tears at bay.   
“Nothing to say, hm? Well, then I’ll be going. It was nice seeing you again (N/N)” before he can walk all the way down the hall and out of sight I speck up.  
“How long?” The footsteps stop and by the sound of it he didn’t turn around.  
“How long?” He echoes back in question.   
“How long have you been like you are now?” I clarify. Louis is silent for a small time before he starts to talk again and says the words that I was praying to any god that would listen to a sinner like me that he wouldn’t say.   
“When you left me, a year and a half ago” moments later his footsteps start up again, and I know that he’s walking away now for good. When I know he’s far enough away I let some of the tears spill over and run down my cheeks, also wetting my hand in the process because I cupped it over my mouth to muffle the pain, the pain that I feel in my chest right now. The pain of leaving a friend behind when you know there was nothing you could do and yet you still blame yourself. The pain of knowing what happened after they got caught and you got away. Or that you promised you would come back for them and yet it was proven harder than you thought, therefore making it take forever.   
“(Y/N)…” Saeyoung starts, walking over and placing a hand on my uninjured shoulder. I turn around and burry my head into his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso too, sobbing the pain away or at least hoping to numb it. Saeyoung wraps his one arm around me while taking the other and rubbing soothing circles on my back. After a while I calm down and start to doze off a bit, but one comment was able to make me wide awake.  
“She’s like you, abandoning people who don’t really mean anything to them, only acting like they do.” That came from Saeran.   
“Shut up” I mumble into Saeyoung’s chest.   
“What?” I heard Saeran ask in a quiet voice. I lift my head up and look over at him.  
“I said ‘shut up’. You don’t know the circumstances at the time” I retort but maybe a little to harshly. Saeran looks at me blankly for a little bit until he rushes forward, ripping me from Saeyoung’s hold, and, holding me by the collar of my shirt, pushing me up against the cell’s bared wall.   
“I don’t know the circumstances, I don’t?! HA! I don’t need to know all the details to know that you left Louis just so you could get out. Why you’d even want out is beyond me. How about you tell me why! Hm? Why’d ya leave!? Leave two of your ‘friends’!?” Saeran roughly pushes me into the bars which also means he’s digging his balled fists into my shoulder joints, right where my one wound is located.   
“Ah!” I yelp in pain and Saeran drops me to the ground. I sit up against the bars, not really wanting to stand up. I bring my left hand to my right shoulder where the wound is and place it on top of it. On contact, I feel wetness but I pray it’s not blood. I pull my hand back to look at it and sure enough it is blood. There isn’t that mush so I don’t think its bleeding that much. It’ll probably stay that way too, not bleeding that much, since there’s no reason right now for my blood to pump fast through my body.   
“To answer your question Saeran, if you got off the Elixir then maybe you’d see it yourself, but this place isn’t a paradise, it’s a goddamn horror show! You know this but your so called “Saviour” brainwashed you, she manipulated you to thinking she’s helping you, when really she’s making you worse!” I say with anger laced in my voice. Saeran whips his head to look at me again but this time it’s already showing anger. He storms back over to me and delivers a swift kick to my stomach making me fall to my side and clutch it.  
“Saeran!” Saeyoung shouts but is ignored. Vanderwood starts to walk over to grab Saeran but one look from me has him stopping in his tracks.  
“Don’t you dare talk about The Saviour like that you worthless, pathetic traitor!” Saeran leans down close to my ear and whispers, “you know, I think you’re a bigger traitor than both these jokes behind me and I know you know how much I hate them. So, knowing that, how much do you think I hate you hm?” I look into Saeran’s eyes and see pure hatred so I look down to the ground, not being able to look him in the eye knowing that he really does hate me, truly hate me. “Nothing to say? Well okay.” Saeran walks to the corner of the cell and sits down, his head hanging down. I remain in my spot. There’s this awkward silence after, no one specks, we just sit or stand. Saeyoung’s made his way to my side by now, and has pulled my up so I’m laying on his lap though I don’t pay mind to it, too busy thinking over my past mistakes and a way to get out too.  
“He’s asleep” Vanderwood’s voice rings out after awhile. We all look towards him but all he does is nod his head in Saeran’s direction. We all get it, well probably not V, he blind, that it now means there isn’t anyone to really stop us from doing something to get out.   
“We have to find a way out now” I say and sit up slowly, with a little bit of Saeyoung’s help.  
“I may have a way” V answers then pulls out a phone, “there’s not much battery left so you’ll have to be quick.”  
“Okay, Saeyoung.” I say then look at him and he nods, knowing that I want him to do it. Saeyoung reaches out and grabs the phone from V. He leans back down near me and I can see him access the messenger and send the coordinates. Just after it sends, the phone dies.   
“Let’s hope Jumin gets it” Saeyoung whispers before pocketing the now useless phone. I hum, agreeing, and lay back down on his lap, awaiting what will happen to us next and thinking about how I’ll have to explain what the conversation between Saeran and I means. In the process of thinking, I end up falling asleep on Saeyoung’s lap. I’ll have to enjoy it though, because I know it’ll be the only peace I get before all hell breaks loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMM!! Chapter 7 isn't Edited I'm sORrrY for no UpDAtES!!! I've sorta stopped writing this fic,, oops I'm sorry sincerely sorry so um, I finished this chapter awhile ago so that's why you get it :/

‘Where am I?’ Is the first thought I have as I scan my surroundings. There’s nothing around me though, only black…  
I reach out for the sake of trying but it’s proven meaningless after feeling nothing but air. I stand, looking all around me, searching for a clue to let me advance from my current scenery to something different. My prayers seem to have been answered because only a moment later my surroundings start to blur into colours and shapes. It only takes a minute for everything to settle, allowing me to assess where the hell I am. I gasp when I realize where I am though.  
The Mint Eye’s Computer Room, also known as the place for Mint Eye’s hackers to do tasks and, really, whatever the hell they please as long as it doesn’t go against Mint Eye.  
Though, this version of the room has two computer set ups, two L-shaped tables connected to make one big U-shape desk, and finally two chairs, which are both occupied. On the left side is a girl with (H/L) (H/C) hair with (E/C) eyes, hunched over the desk and writing on paper, seemingly making plans for something. She’s wearing a (F/C) tank top with grey sweatpants. The other person is a boy. The boy has snow white hair but the tips are coloured a pink cotton candy colour, he’s also wearing a red tank top, black trackpants with a red strip going down the side of the pant legs and a spiked bracelet on his right wrist. The boy is also hunched over the desk like the girl, only he’s on a computer rather than writing and planning things on paper.  
It’s then that it hits me like a ton of bricks. That this is a memory, a memory of Saeran and I. At this particular time, Saeran and I were both 17. Saeran was working on building up Mint Eye’s defence system while I was planning… to steal some more chemicals for another batch of Elixir. A new group of recruits had just been formed and brought to Mint Eye but we were running out of some ingredients, so we needed more. That was one of my many jobs, to obtain ingredients for the bright blue drug. I was also just taking myself of the Elixir, it was about a week before these events.  
We were friends back then, Saeran and I. Both of us came at the same time to Mint Eye and since we were both the same age we got along easily. We were also put into the same room, again, because we were both the same age but also because we were the only children there at the time. Over time, the bond of friendship between us became strong. It did take some time for Saeran to come out of his rock-hard shell due to past experiences, but it was all worth it in the end. I gained an amazing friend after all.  
But, if I remember correctly, I’ll be asking Saeran something, something that I regretted at that moment, in 3-2-1-.  
“Saeran?” 17-year-old me asked, not taking my eyes of the plans I was making. The teenage boy hummed, acknowledging my want in his attention. That’s another thing I liked about him, that I was able to talk to him and he would listen to my woes.  
“Do you ever miss the outside world?” I asked with a serious tone. The question at the time just came to me while I was working, I wasn’t entirely sure at the time but I thought it probably had to do with the fact that I was cutting back on the Elixir a but, it was making me feel sicker than usual. The Elixir was used to guide us to salvation, which I had achieved, so I thought cutting back would be okay. I also thought the question could have come because of Mint Eye’s strict rules about people leaving to go to town, only a few people were granted to leave, myself included. The only reason for leaving was to get supplies, whether food and water or things for the Elixir or to run out for something regarding a special mission. Saeran at the time was not one of these people, so I though he might miss being out there.  
The sound of the keys on Saeran’s keyboard stopped and silenced filled the room. After what seemed like forever, but was really only a minute, Saeran turned in his chair and spoke.  
“Why would I miss going out there?” He questioned back to me in the same serious tone that I gave him. I too, stopped doing my work and turned to look at him.  
“Well… you aren’t allowed to go to town, you’re suppose to just stay here. The best ‘outside’ you have is the garden in the back of Mint Eye but even seeing the same thing for so long can get dull. I know” I elaborate. Saeran looks at me with a blank expression before turning around back to face his work once more.  
“It doesn’t. What I have is fine, I don’t care about anything outside of Magenta.” Saeran states sternly, a hint of an emotion in his words. Annoyance? Anger, maybe? I wasn’t sure then and I’m still not sure now. Past me looks taken aback by his tone and that’s only because he was never hostile towards me ever. Younger me turns back toward her work, collects it, gets up then walks away. Then, my surrounding fade to black. I’m not alarmed or anything, it’s just the end of the memory and the bank darkness will give me sometime to think things over.  
Back then I walked out because there was an awkwardness in the air when our conversation ended all of a sudden and I knew neither of us liked it, so I left to my room to finish the planning. I can only assume that Saeran went back to doing his work peacefully. I’m not sure but either at dinner that night of in the morning the day after I apologized to him but he just blew it off as if nothing ever happened and I really appreciated that back then.  
Suddenly, the pitch blackness around me started to brighten in to a glowing white shade. I must be walking up.  
Moments later my vision is met with a blur of red hair. Saeyoung. I blink away the blurriness and stir a bit. If Saeyoung wasn’t looking at me before he is now.  
“(Y/N) you’re awake… just in time too…” he says lowly. Saeyoung motions with his head towards the bars. I look over and there stands 6 Believers. Must be time then… With the help of Saeyoung I’m able to stand up. The cell door is open and step out, then are escorted down the hall, up the stairs and into the main room.  
Hurry up Jumin… please…


End file.
